Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Bluecrop, unpatented. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Elliott, also unpatented.
Compared to Bluecrop, ‘BB05-251MI-14’, has a medium upright bush shape compared to a spreading shape for Bluecrop. Also, Bluecrop's mean harvest date is 3 weeks before the harvest date for ‘BB05-251MI-14’, and ‘BB05-251MI-14’ has a larger berry size, a much firmer berry, and a very long storage compared to Bluecrop.
Compared to Elliott, Elliott has a more spreading bush shape than ‘BB05-251MI-14’, and Elliott is 7 days later. The fruit size for ‘BB05-251MI-14’ is much larger than Elliott and Elliott has smaller and a more narrow leaf shape compared to ‘BB05-251MI-14’.
The present cultivar, ‘BB05-251MI-14’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties.